Doctor Who (2015)
by ComicalManiak
Summary: This is meant to be my "season" of Doctor Who. And it is about the 13th Doctor. The 13th Doctor finds himself in more adventures and dangers than ever. This season he will have to stop a serial killer, save Alfred Hitchcock, solve a mysterious string of robberies, and fight a war with and agaisnt the Daleks! All accompanied with his newest companion Margot! Posted on Sunday's!


**Doctor Who (2015)**

 **Episode 1**

 **'The Settlers of Mars'**

 **Written by: JKJPRO/Comicalmaniac**

 **INT. COAL HILL HIGH SCHOOL. DAY**

We open on a bright and sunny day. The grass if a bright and elegant green, and the flowers in the schools garden compliment the school grounds very nicely as a familiar face walks past it.

 **INT. COAL HILL HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAYS.**

This face is the face of Clara Oswald. She is perky and energetic as she makes her way to her classroom carrying a warm cup of coffee.

As she walks into the doors of her classroom she finds a man standing in the front of class, near the whiteboard.

 **INT. COAL HILL HIGH SCHOOL CLARA'S CLASSROOM.**

This man quickly turns to her as she walks in the door.

 **The Doctor**

Oh why hello Ms Oswald! Hope you don't mind,

i was just giving the little children a history lesson.

Clara stares at him squinty eyed, trying to figure out what he is up to.

 **Clara**

Hello Mr Smith. Exactly what were you teaching them?

 **Student**

He was trying to tell us that

George Washington helped end World War 2!

What a load of rubbish!

 **Clara**

Language.

The Doctor turns toward the student.

 **The Doctor**

Well he did help to end it.

 _(turning back to Clara)_

What is this school teaching them?

 **Clara**

Mr Smith, may i have a word with you in the hallway?

 **The Doctor**

Oh, sure thing. Just one second.

I just want to tell them a fun story about

Marilyn Monroe, and John F Kennedy.

Or as i always preferred to call him, John Kenzie.

Long story, I'll explain it later.

 **Clara**

Now Mr Smith.

 **The Doctor**

Ugh, Fine!

Clara looks toward her students.

 **Clara**

Alright everyone, just read starting on page 57 while I'm gone, OK.

 **Class**

Yes Ms Oswald.

Clara shuts the door as she steps outside.

 **INT. COAL HILL HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAYS.**

 **Clara**

What are you doing here?

 **The Doctor**

I haven't seen you in a while, you're always so busy!

I thought I'd help you out and take a few of your classes.

You know, you can treat yourself to a

nice makeover or something.

Looks like you could use it.

 **Clara**

What do you mean? I just got my hair done a week ago.

 **The Doctor**

Really... Didn't notice.

Anyway, if you don't mind i would

love to show the kids

how to make a particle accelerator out of an apple,

fork, and 2 pieces of silver.

 **Clara**

Doctor what are you doing, for real?

 **The Doctor**

 _(Sighing)_

I truly am just trying to help you out.

 **Clara**

Why?

 **The Doctor**

Well... I don't know.

 _(mumbling)_

I suppose i sort of miss you.

 **Clara**

You miss me?

 **The Doctor**

Yeah. You're always so busy,

you never have time to go on trips with me anymore.

I thought if i taught a few classes than maybe it would

free up your schedule a little more and we could go to this

nice little spot i know of. It's Gambinos Vacation Resort.

It's a whole planet dedicated to a vacation resort! I know the owner.

Saved him from a Dalek warship once.

 **Clara**

You really actually miss me...

 **The Doctor**

Yes i do. So what do you say? Ready for a little "Vaycay"?

 **Clara**

Sure.

 **The Doctor**

Great! Fantastic... Oh boy, haven't said that in a while. Anyway, come along, the TARDIS is in the groundskeepers shed.

 **Clara**

Well not now. After school OK.

 **The Doctor**

Fine. I guess.

In the mean time i guess I'll try and

figure out what that noise coming

from the telephone is.

 **Clara**

Have you considered that your phone is just oh,

I don't know? Ringing?

 **The Doctor**

Now that you say that, that explains quite a bit.

 **Clara**

Well then, see you after school.

 **The Doctor**

 _(Smiling)_

Yes, yes you shall. My impossible girl.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. TARDIS. MID-DAY.**

Clara walks into the doors of the TARDIS.

 **Clara**

OK, I'm ready.

The Doctor turns on the TARDIS, and we hear the iconic Whoosh as it takes off.

 **The Doctor**

You took forever.

 **Clara**

Sorry, i told you after school.

 **The Doctor**

I had to wait that entire time. It was so boring!

 **Clara**

You're standing in a time machine,

why didn't you just jump to 3 o clock?

 **The Doctor**

I guess i didn't think of that...

Well anyway, you are going to

absolutely love the resort.

 **Clara**

Yeah? You've been there?

 **The Doctor**

Yes. On a honeymoon.

 **Clara**

Aww, you and River went there on your honeymoon?

The Doctor looks at Clara.

 **The Doctor**

No. My friends honeymoon. I took them on a bunch of trips as a wedding present.

 **Clara**

You went with your friends on their honeymoon?

 **The Doctor**

Yeah? Why?

Clara

I don't know, i just figured they'd want their privacy?

 **The Doctor**

What? Nah! They didn't mind.

We all slept in the same bed and everything.

Although, i felt sort of left out.

 **Clara**

Wonder why...

 **The Doctor**

They kept going back to the room to take naps.

I swear, they must've taken 7 naps a day those two!

You humans, you have such a low amount of energy.

It's hilarious. They missed the entire limbo contest and everything.

By the way, remind me to show you my trophy one day.

The TARDIS lands.

 **The Doctor**

We're here! Oh I'm so excited Clara! I cant wait to go on the water slides. It's been hundreds of years since I've gone on a water slide.

The Doctor takes Clara's hand and they walk together as a pair to the TARDIS door.

The Doctor swings it open and tons of orange dust flies in.

After the both of them have a coughing fit, they look out the door to get a better look at their surroundings.

They are in the middle of a farm on some sort of orange ground.

 **The Doctor**

What? What is this! This isn't Gambinos.

Where are all the water slides!

 **Clara**

Doctor i don't think we are at Gambinos.

 **Man**

Well you sure aren't.

A man comes around the other side of the TARDIS, dazed and confused about the box that now stands in his farm.

 **The Doctor**

Oh, hello mate. May i ask exactly where we are.

 **Man**

You don't know?

 **The Doctor**

Oh uhm, no. Care to help us out.

 **Man**

Well you're on Mars.

 **The Doctor**

Mars?

 _(turning to Clara)_

Mars...

 _(turning back to the man)_

What are we doing on Mars?

 **Man**

Well that i cant answer for you pal.

Why don't you come on out of there,

my wife has just about finished supper.

You are more than welcome to join us.

The Doctor turns to Clara, as if asking for permission.

Clara turns to the man.

 **Clara**

We would love to.

 **Man**

Great! It's right this way.

The Doctor and Clara step out of the TARDIS completely, shutting the door behind them.

 **EXT. MARS FARM.**

 **Man**

My names Garret by the way. My wife's is Janis.

This here is our little farm.

 **The Doctor**

Yes lovely... Lovely. I don't mean to offend you,

but what exactly are you doing here.

 **Garret**

What do you mean?

 **The Doctor**

What are you doing here on Mars?

 **Garret**

You all ain't from around here huh?

 **Clara**

Were from out of town.

 **Garret**

Ahh, yes i see.

Well my wife and i volunteered for the colonization program

about 30some years ago. We came up here

and started our little farm up together. We don't do it for money,

all the crops are donated to the town grocery store.

Except for a small bunch my family and i

keep to feed ourselves through out the year of course.

 **The Doctor**

Colonization program! I get it now.

 **Clara**

Mind explaining it to me.

 **The Doctor**

Well Clara think about it. What do you humans do?

You explore. And once you had explored all there was to explore on Earth,

you looked up to the stars, and then you began to explore there.

And well just like the English colonized America, Canada colonized Mars.

This must be the first settlement of Mars. Fascinating!

I have actually never seen this before.

Something i haven't gotten to say in a very long time.

 **Clara**

So this town, is the very first town on a new planet?

 **The Doctor**

Exactly!

 **Clara**

That's amazing. That is so cool.

 **The Doctor**

Yes. Yes it is cool.

 **INT. GARRETS HOME.**

 **The Doctor**

Lovely home you have here Garret.

 **Garret**

Oh why thank you. What might be your name,

I forgot to ask.

 **The Doctor**

Oh. My name is John Smith. Nice to meet you.

 **Clara**

And i am Clara, Clara Oswald.

 **Garret**

Well hello to the both of you.

We don't get many new folks out here.

Always nice to see new faces.

 **The Doctor**

Yes, it is.

 **Garret**

You two make yourselves at home,

I'm going to fetch my wife Janis,

I'll be back in one second.

Garret walks into a hallway.

 **The Doctor**

Well its not vacation resort, but this ain't bad eh?

 **Clara**

No. Not at all, compared to the places

we usually end up anyway.

 **The Doctor**

I cant wait to take a look around the town.

It's always nice to see places you've never been before.

I feel like i'm on a school field trip!

Garret walks back into the room in which The Doctor and Clara are in, holding hands with a brunette woman.

 **Garret**

Janis, this is John Smith, and Clara Oswald.

Clara Oswald, John Smith, this is my wife Janis.

 **Janis**

Hello. Pleasure to meet you all.

 **The Doctor**

 _(Taking her hand to shake it)_

Pleasure is all mine. I knew a Janis once. Gave me a lovely coat.

Wore it for years.

 **Janis**

Oh... Lovely.

 **Garret**

I told them they could stay for supper honey. You made plenty anyway.

 **Janis**

Why yes of course. Not everyday we get to meet new people.

 **Garret**

Hope you like Salmon, cause that's what were having.

 **Janis**

Lemon herbed Salmon, with a side salad to be more specific.

Clara looks to The Doctor and then back at the couple.

 **Clara**

That sounds lovely.

 **Janis**

Well then come on right this way.

It should be done any moment.

 **INT. GARRET'S HOME KITCHEN.**

The four are now sitting around a round table. Each with a plate in front of them.

 **The Doctor**

Well this looks absolutely lovely i must say.

 **Janis**

Oh why thank you Mr Smith.

 **The Doctor**

Oh please. Call me John. Mr Smith was my mother.

Clara looks at The Doctor confused.

 **Garret**

So may i ask how the two of you got here?

 _(with a loud raspy chuckle)_

If i didn't know better, I'd say that box I found

you two in came out of thin air!

Clara laughs shyly.

 **The Doctor**

 _(laughing)_

Oh. That is strange. Maybe the dust? No we were sent from-

 **Clara**

From Venus.

The Doctor turns and looks at her as do Garret and Janis.

 **Garret**

I hadn't known there were people on Venus.

 **The Doctor**

Yes... Well were new in neighborhood. Thought we'd stop in and say hello, see how you all are doing.

 **Janis**

It must be beautiful there.

 **Clara**

Oh like you wouldn't believe.

 **Janis**

How long have you two been together now?

 **The Doctor**

A few years now. What, 5?

Clara turns and looks at The Doctor, and then back toward Janis.

 **Clara**

Yes, 5 or so years.

 **Janis**

How'd you meet?

 **The Doctor**

Oh well this is certainly an interesting story. Well you see, my friends, I'll just called them Ponds. The Ponds and i were captured on an-

 **Clara**

He rang my doorbell when his car broke down...

The Doctor looks toward Clara, with a slightly angered face since he didn't get to tell his story.

 **The Doctor**

Yes... My car broke down...

 **Janis**

 _(with a somewhat twitchy smile)_

How romantic.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT/EXT. GARRET'S HOME. MID-DAY**

The Doctor and Clara are standing just outside of Garrets house, saying their goodbyes.

 **Garret**

Please, I must insist you two stay here the night.

It'll be dark in about an hour anyway.

 **The Doctor**

What a gracious offer Garret, but i must say i cant fancy sitting

still for that long. Thank you very much for dinner,

but Clara and I really want to try and

explore the town for a while.

 **Garret**

Well if you insist. If you ain't got nothing

to do tomorrow come on back here, i could always use an extra hand on the farm,

and from what Clara has said you're a pretty handy fellow.

And Clara, i am sure Janis would love to show

off her garden to you. Shes won the town fair competition

four years in a row with her tomatoes!

 **Clara**

John that sounds nice ey? Garret needs help around here. And I'd love to see those tomatoes. What do ya say? We'll come back tomorrow?

The Doctor thinks for a moment.

 **The Doctor**

Yes i suppose so. Garret we'll be back here tomorrow around noon-ish. Sound good?

 **Garret**

That would be perfect. I can't wait to show you our irrigation systems, you seem like a fellow who can appreciate a good self watering and harvesting system.

 **The Doctor**

Alas! You've got me. Have a good night Garret. Can't wait to see it.

The Doctor takes Clara's hand and they begin their trek towards the town, which can be seen in the background not too far from Garrets farm.

 **Clara**

Self harvesting?

 **The Doctor**

Yes. They were all the rage back in the day.

Clara giggles.

 **EXT. ARON.**

The Doctor and Clara are walking along the streets of Aron, having a good time.

 **The Doctor**

The town of Aron. The very first town slash colony of Mars.

Named after the towns mayor Aaron Neptunic.

 **Clara**

Why is the town spelled different than his name?

 **The Doctor**

That i do not know Clara.

 **Clara**

This is amazing. Brilliant even?

 **The Doctor**

It's not so bad. Has a long way to come.

You humans, you lovely brilliant humans. You've made it.

You are now living on a brand spankin new planet,

that i may add just for flare was once un-inhabitable.

You all are truly the indomitable race!

Clara starts to walk towards a shop, with a big sign on top of it.

"Mikey's!" the sign reads.

 **Clara**

Lets go look in here.

The Doctor follows Clara into the shop.

 **INT. MIKEY'S!.**

As they walk in a man gets up and runs over to the pair.

 **Mikey**

Hello there, come in, come in! Always great seeing new folks. What can i get you? I got everything.

 _(whispering into The Doctors ear.)_

Everything...

 **The Doctor**

Oh uhm, we're just looking.

 **Mikey**

Ahh yes i see, i see. You let me know if you need any assistance OK!

 **The Doctor**

Yes. Will do, good sir.

The man goes around to the counter at the front of the shop and sits patiently.

Clara begins looking around the shop, as does The Doctor.

The man keeps his eyes on The Doctor at all times.

Clara picks up a small statue of a ballerina and examines it.

The Doctor goes to a wall that has a lot of hats on it.

The man continues staring at The Doctor, not even blinking.

The Doctor turns to him.

 **The Doctor**

No fezzes ay?

 **Mikey**

That i do not have sir.

 **The Doctor**

 _(mumbling)_

Thought you said you had everything.

The man continues staring at him.

Clara walks up to The Doctor.

 **Clara**

Cute little shop huh?

 **The Doctor**

Its OK i guess.

 **Clara**

You just don't like it because it doesn't sell fezzes.

 **The Doctor**

What sort of fine establishment doesn't sell fezzes? I am personally offended and outraged.

 **Clara**

Come on, lets go Doctor.

Mikey quickly runs from behind the counter to the front door.

 **Mikey**

No, no! Why are you leaving so soon! Stay, have good time. Have fun! Buy stuff.

 **Clara**

Oh sorry sir, but we're just looking around.

 **Mikey**

I insist you buy something.

 **The Doctor**

I insist you let us out the door.

Mikey locks the door.

 **Mikey**

You buy something. Right now!

Clara's eyes get huge with surprise.

Mikey moves in closer to The Doctor. Puffing up his chest.

The Doctor lightly pushes him to the side, walks over to the door, and takes his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

We hear the familiar hum come out of it, and then The Doctor pushes the door open.

 **The Doctor**

Good day sir.

Clara follows The Doctor outside, turning back one more time for a quick glance at the shop owner Mikey.

 **EXT. ARON.**

Mikey has the look of anger on his face. Like he is ready to rip someones head off.

 **Clara**

He's pissed.

 **The Doctor**

Let him be. That is not of my concern.

They stop walking after a good 20 steps. They both then turn to each other.

 **Clara**

What was that about?

 **The Doctor**

I've got no idea. This town, something seems off about it.

 **Clara**

Everything seems off to you Doctor.

 **The Doctor**

No Clara. I'm serious. My Doctor senses are tingling.

Clara sighs.

 **Clara**

You're going to find something with this town aren't you?

 **The Doctor**

I can only hope.

 **Clara**

Cant we just have one trip where we don't

find any secret Cybermen, or Krillitanes,

or something!

 **The Doctor**

I'm sure its nothing Clara.

I'll just take a quick look around tomorrow OK.

If i find nothing we'll go to Gambino's as planned OK.

 **Clara**

Fine.

 **The Doctor**

Alright. Well we better get back to the TARDIS.

Sleep could do us some good. I mean look at you.

 **Clara**

What?

 **The Doctor**

Your makeups all come off and what not.

 **Clara**

No it hasn't, i just redid it before leaving Garrets.

 **The Doctor**

You mean its supposed to look that way?

Clara grabs The Doctors arm and begins pulling him away, and back in the direction of the farm.

 **Clara**

Come on Doctor.

As they pass Mikey's shop on the way back to the TARDIS, Mikey looks out his window, staring at them, not even blinking.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. GARRET'S FARM, IRRIGATION SYSTEM. DAY**

The sun is blaring as we come to find The Doctor and Garret walking about the farm.

 **The Doctor**

This is a nice plot of land you got here Garret.

Are you the only farmer here so far?

 **Garret**

Why yes i am. It can be stressful sometimes.

The whole town relying on me for their food supply and such.

But i love it! Wouldn't trade it for a thing.

 **The Doctor**

Why do you love it so much?

 **Garret**

That's a hard question to answer. I suppose because its peaceful and rewarding.

 **The Doctor**

How so?

 **Garret**

Well i cant think of nothing more peaceful than being outside all day,

watching the grass grow, and my cows frolic about. As for the rewarding part, well think of it this way.

I put my sweat and blood into working all day long, months on end.

And then when that first harvest comes in, and you taste that piece of watermelon,

or try the seed of a sunflower, that you spent some much hard work on.

Well i cant think of anything that pays off better in the long run.

 **The Doctor**

You seem very enthusiastic about your work.

 **Garret**

Well i am.

 **The Doctor**

I was in town last night as you know,

and i noticed so are the other town mates.

All of you folks seem very dedicated and enthusiastic.

 **Garret**

Well i suppose that's just because we love our little community.

All of this we built from the ground up! We are very patriotic.

 **The Doctor**

Yes i see. It just seems, and well take no offense to this Garret,

but a bit to the point of being unhealthy.

 **Garret**

 _(confused)_

How so?

 **The Doctor**

Well let me ask you something first.

How many hours a day do you tend to your animals and crops.

 **Garret**

Maybe a good 10 hours or so.

 **The Doctor**

You spend 10 hours each day?

 **Garret**

Yep.

 **The Doctor**

But im sure you take plenty of breaks though.

Rehydrate with a fresh glass of lemonade, sit out on the patio and such.

 **Garret**

Nope. No time for that nonsense Mr Smith.

 **The Doctor**

Drinking water is nonsense?

 **Garret**

Sure is.

T **he Doctor**

And you don't get any help?

 **Garret**

None. I do it all with my bare hands.

 **The Doctor**

Now let me ask you one more thing. Does that seem unhealthy to you?

Spending 10 hours a day in the blazing hot sun,

sweat running down your body like you were in the shower.

Because to me that doesn't seem healthy at all.

And I'm not saying you shouldn't work hard, or love your job,

but maybe you should get some help.

Hire a local youngster looking to make a few extra bucks.

It could make a tremendous impact in your life.

 **Garret**

To be honest Mr Smith, i don't like your tone right now.

Garret stares him straight in the face, with a stone cold expression.

 **The Doctor**

I'm sorry. I'm just worried about your well being.

 **Garret**

Well how bout you stop worrying bout me. OK.

It would be better for the both of us.

The Doctor doesn't know what to think of this.

 **The Doctor**

OK then... So yesterday,

you said you could use an extra hand with a few minor things?

 **Garret**

Yes. See I'm getting help after all.

 **The Doctor**

What is it?

 **Garret**

Well my irrigation system. Shes a beauty, but one side has seem to broke.

I think its a circuit.

The box with all that stuff is just below us.

 _(stomping on a small manhole)_

Right down here.

 **INT. CIRCUIT ROOM.**

The Doctor and Garret descend the ladder.

The Doctor begins looking at circuits and wires that fill up that small room, and he begins to look confused.

 **The Doctor**

Well this is odd?

 **Garret**

What is it? Can you get it working again?

 **The Doctor**

I can get it working, its just something isn't right here.

 **Garret**

How so?

 **The Doctor**

You said you built this place all by yourself?

 **Garret**

Yep.

 **The Doctor**

And you worked out all the circuits, and wiring?

 **Garret**

Yes sir!

 **The Doctor**

You're lying to me.

 **Garret**

Excuse me?

 **The Doctor**

Don't try and deny it. If you had installed this,

you'd know well enough than how to fix a simple shortage.

And second, and most importantly this type of

carbon fiber platinum encrusted wiring shouldn't be made for another

thousand years.

Garret just stares at The Doctor.

 **The Doctor**

So. Who really built this system?

 **EXT. GARDEN.**

Clara is smelling the roses in Janis's garden as we come into the scene.

 **Clara**

Lovely roses Janis.

 **Janis**

Thank you Clara. I have worked so hard on them.

 **Clara**

Well your work has definitely paid off.

We see Garret come to the threshold of the back door.

 **Garret**

Janis, come here for a second sweetie.

 **Janis**

Oh excuse me for a moment Clara.

 **Clara**

Oh of course.

Janis leaves Clara in the garden as she goes to speak to Garret.

Clara being the nosy person she is turns to look at Garret and Janis speaking. She notices something odd.

The two are moving their hands in gestures like they're talking, but their lips aren't moving whatsoever.

She notices Janis coming back, and goes back to admiring the flowers.

 **Janis**

Clara.

 **Clara**

 _(Not looking at her)_

Yes Janis?

 **BAM!**

The screen goes black as Clara is hit in the back of the head with a small rock.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. UNKNOWN.**

We fade back in slowly as Clara begins to find consciousness.

She tries to sit up, and she finds her hands tied behind her back.

She looks around to scan her surroundings and sees The Doctor sitting next to her, his hands too tied behind his back.

 **The Doctor**

Hello. Was wondering when you would come around.

 **Clara**

You had to fool around with things Doctor...

They begin to hear a noise coming from across the room. There is a ladder directly in front of them, just where the noise is coming from.

Then they begin to hear sliding as light begins to shine on the ladder and its surrounding area.

Down comes Garret and Janis, one step at a time.

 **Garret**

I am so sorry it has had to come to this John, Clara. It was never my intention, believe me. But well, we have a good thing going, and we cant let it be ruined.

 **The Doctor**

Where'd that wiring come from? Who gave it to you?

 **Garret**

That does not matter.

 **The Doctor**

It matters much more than you could ever believe. Now tell me. Who gave it to you?

 **Garret**

You truly are tying my hands here John.

Garret removes a small width but long case from his pocket.

 **The Doctor**

My name isn't John Smith. Might as well say that now.

 **Garret**

None of that matters now.

Garret opens the case.

Inside of it is one needle, and a small bottle of liquid.

He takes the needle very carefully, and then pulls out the small vial.

He then sticks the needle into the vial's top, and pulls the plunger down. We see the needle begin to fill with this liquid as he continues to pull.

 **Clara**

What is that?

 **Janis**

Don't worry sweetheart. Wont hurt one bit. We're not madmen.

 **Clara**

Oh really? Would've fooled me, eh Doctor?

Garret immediately stops what he is doing and turns to Clara.

Janis also snaps her gaze to her at an instant.

 **Garret**

What did you say?

 **Clara**

Sorry, in case it wasn't clear, you're all crazy!

 **Garret**

Not that, what did you call him?

 **Clara**

What's it matter to you?

 **Garret**

Tell me now girl, or I'll kill right here, right now!

And i wont be as kind as to use this here!

Garret gestures his hand with the needle.

 **The Doctor**

 _(angry)_

Don't you dare threaten her! Listen to me now.

I am a kind person, but believe me,

if you so much as pull a single hair out of the top of her head

i will bring my wrath down upon you! And my wrath...

It will be like nothing you've ever seen. You will be begging me in the end to kill you.

I used to have so much mercy... Not anymore...

And especially not when it comes to her.

 **Garret**

What did she call you?

 **The Doctor**

You want to know who i am? I'm The Doctor. And i will end you...

I will end this entire planet if i must.

Garret and Janis look at each other surprised.

 **The Doctor**

What?

 **Garret**

You are The Doctor?

 **The Doctor**

Yes?

 **Garret**

The Doctor?

 **The Doctor**

Yes The Doctor. What's it matter.

 **Garret**

They've waited a long time for you.

 **The Doctor**

Who has?

 **Garret**

I'll show you.

 _(Scared/Nervous)_

I am so sorry Doctor. I hadn't known it was you.

Please do not tell our masters we tied you up.

They'll be furious. Janis untie the girl.

 **Janis**

 _(nervous)_

Yes honey.

 **The Doctor**

Whats going on? Who are your masters?

 **Garret**

 _(untying The Doctors hands)_

The ones who helped us on this planet.

They gave us the technology we needed to strive.

If not for them we would've died years ago.

 **The Doctor**

Who? Who gave it to you? You've got to tell me .

Janis helps Clara get up off the floor.

 **Garret**

Come with me.

 _(Grabbing The Doctors hand and helping him get up.)_

I will take you to them.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TOWN HALL. LATE EVENING**

The Doctor, Clara, Garret, and Janis are all walking towards the Town Hall.

 **Garret**

This here is our town hall. This is where they stay at.

Every weekend we get together and have town meetings,

where they give us new ideas for things to build or do to improve the town,

and we ask for guidance or other things we may need.

The come to the doors.

 **Garret**

I'll go in first, explain the situation.

Garret opens the door and goes in.

 **The Doctor**

Listen to me Janis, this is very important.

Who are your masters.

 **Janis**

They are our saviors.

 **The Doctor**

That's not what i mean. What are they?

What is their name? What do they call themselves.

 **Janis**

They are known as-

Garret opens the door.

 **Garret**

Doctor, Clara, please come in.

I've told them we finally found you.

The Doctor pulls the door further out and steps into the building.

 **INT. TOWN HALL.**

 **The Doctor**

Don't worry, i come in peace.

I just want to know who are you and why are you helping these people?

The Doctor walks straight into the middle of the giant meeting room.

 **Dalek**

Doctor...

The Doctors face is frozen with surprise.

Clara runs to his side.

 **Clara**

I know that voice Doctor...

 **The Doctor**

Oh my god.

 **Dalek**

Doctor.

 **Clara**

What do we do?

 **Dalek**

Doctor!

 **The Doctor**

There is nothing we can do.

They look around and realize they are surrounded by Dalek's. There must be 15 or more.

 **Clara**

Oh god...

 **Dalek**

We have waited for you Doctor.

We have waited for you for so long.

And now you're here.

 **The Doctor**

What have you done to these people?

What are your plans!?

 **Dalek**

We have not done anything but help the humans.

 **The Doctor**

Don't lie to me!

 **Dalek**

I speak the truth. We found them here, on this planet,

all alone. No food. The land was infertile. We saved them.

We made their land rich with nutrients for them to consume.

We helped them build homes.

We helped the humans.

 **Garret**

He is telling the truth Doctor.

 **The Doctor**

Never trust a Dalek Garret. What have you been waiting here for?

For me? Why did you want me? Explain yourself.

 **Dalek**

We came here over 20 years ago.

We found these humans, and we saved them.

And then we waited...

We waited for you Doctor.

 **The Doctor**

Why?

 **Dalek**

We waited for you... We come in peace.

 **The Doctor**

Dalek's? Peace? You don't know the meaning of the word.

 **Dalek**

We need you Doctor.

 **The Doctor**

For what? What could you possibly need me for?

You hate me, you hate everything. You're a Dalek.

 **Dalek**

We need you... For war.

 **The Doctor**

War? What war?

 **Dalek**

Long ago, a war started Doctor.

We have found an enemy, a new enemy to hate.

An enemy bigger than the both of us Doctor.

And we need your help to stop them.

Clara stares at The Doctor.

 **The Doctor**

You're a Dalek. You're born for war,

why would you need me to help you?

 **Dalek**

You led and ended the last great time war.

We need you, because you are the one man who can single handily end this war.

 **The Doctor**

And just why would i help you? You're evil! You're all scum.

 **Dalek**

We came here and saved the humans.

We saved the humans for you.

We raised them like we would our own fellow Dalek's.

And we did this for you.

We did it to prove to you we can change.

 **The Doctor**

Change? HA! A Dalek will never change. You will always hate.

 **Dalek**

We did it because we need you. Doctor... You are our only hope.

 **The Doctor**

You're afraid aren't you...

The Dalek says nothing.

 **The Doctor**

Tell me you are afraid... Tell me it.

 **Dalek**

We are the Dalek's. We fear nothing in the universe.

We have destroyed entire galaxies with one hit.

We are the greatest warriors ever known.

But... Yet we fear for our extinction Doctor. We need you.

The Doctor is shocked.

 **The Doctor**

This is genuine... This is a scared Dalek.

 **Dalek**

Doctor will you help us... Will you please help us.

The Doctor is stunned.

 **The Doctor**

What if i don't?

 **Dalek**

We will destroy this planet, and all that is on it.

 **The Doctor**

That's more like the Dalek's i know.

 **Clara**

Doctor. We cant let that happen.

The Doctor turns and looks at Clara.

 **The Doctor**

I know.

 _(Turning back to the Dalek's)_

If i do this, help you, you will go peacefully from this planet?

 **Dalek**

No.

 **The Doctor**

No?

 **Dalek**

We will continue to stay here.

We will continue to help the humans here on this planet.

This is our new home, and we will share it with the humans.

And we will provide them with guidance until the end of time itself.

 **The Doctor**

And i can trust you?

 **Dalek**

Yes.

 **The Doctor**

Strange. I've never met a Dalek i can trust before.

 **Dalek**

You just have. I will keep my word Doctor.

But only if you save us.

Only if you stop this enemy, and win us the war.

The Doctor thinks.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. CLARA'S APARTMENT. NIGHT**

We hear the iconic TARDIS Whoosh as it appears in Clara's living room.

After a moment Clara and The Doctor step out.

They stay quiet for a moment. Something has happened.

 **Clara**

Doctor...

 **The Doctor**

I am so sorry.

Clara begins to cry a little.

 **The Doctor**

You would've loved Gambino's...

Clara lightly chuckles under her tears and sobbing.

 **The Doctor**

You understand don't you?

 **Clara**

Realistically, yes. But personally no.

 **The Doctor**

Clara this is for the best. I cant allow that... I just... I cant.

Clara's crying increases a little.

 **The Doctor**

Don't cry. Don't do his my impossible girl.

You're better than this. Stronger than this.

 **Clara**

Than why are you doing this!

 **The Doctor**

You know why. Clara you have known me for so long.

You know me better than anyone.

Better than myself even.

And though it will hurt,

you know why i am doing this.

 **Clara**

I don't want this.

 **The Doctor**

I don't either.

 **CUT BACK TO:**

 **INT. TOWN HALL.**

 **The Doctor**

I didn't think I'd ever see the day you and i... Our species would come together.

Not in a million years would i think I'd see a Dalek who was scared.

 **Dalek**

So will you save us Doctor?

 **The Doctor**

No.

Clara is shocked as she looks at The Doctor.

 **The Doctor**

But i will save them. I will always save them.

The Doctor says this as he looks at Garret and Janis.

 **The Doctor**

Humans... Such a fascinating and great race. Us two... Dalek's,

Time lords. We have done so many great things, but we will never be as pure as them.

We both have so much blood on our hands. We drown in it, bathe in it.

We will never change.

But them...

Humans will last literally until the end of time.

Trust me, I've seen it.

And i will always be there, any second, any time, any moment,

i will always be there to save them.

So yes Dalek's. I will help you, but not for you.

For them.

 **CUT BACK TO:**

 **INT. CLARA'S APARTMENT.**

 **Clara**

Why wont you take me with you Doctor.

 **The Doctor**

If anything ever happened to you Clara i wouldn't know what to do with myself. I wont allow anything to happen. I've lost too many. Too many friends, family, everything. I will not let you die as well. Never again will i let anyone close to me get murdered. Never again... I will not allow... them... to happen again.

The Doctor begins to cry.

 **Clara**

Doctor...

 **The Doctor**

 _(still crying)_

Please don't cry Clara... Please.

They hug each other.

 **Clara**

I am going to miss you so much.

 **The Doctor**

As will i Clara.

The Doctor lets her go.

He walks backward slowly towards the TARDIS doors.

 **The Doctor**

 _(crying hard)_

This is too much for me. I am so, so sorry.

You mean more than you can ever understand to me Clara.

You're my only friend... My best friend.

And now i must say goodbye.

The Doctor opens the doors and walks into the TARDIS.

 **Clara**

Wait!

She catches The Doctor just before he closes the doors.

He looks up at her, into her eyes.

 **Clara**

Promise me one thing Doctor... Well three things

The Doctor stares at her, waiting.

 **Clara**

Promise me you will be OK...

 **The Doctor**

Oh Clara... I'm always OK.

The Doctor gives her a fake smile.

 **Clara**

Promise me... Promise me you wont be alone,

you should never be alone Doctor.

The Doctors heart skips a beat as he remembers some of the last words Amy Pond ever said to him.

 **Amy**

 _(The Doctor remembering)_

I think once we're gone,

you won't be coming back here for a while,

and you might be alone.

Which you should never be.

Don't be alone Doctor.

The Doctor snaps out of his little day dream.

 **The Doctor**

As long as i know you're safe and sound, i will never be alone Clara.

Clara gives a shy and forced smile as tears continue to scroll down her face.

 **Clara**

And the last, but the main one Doctor.

Please... Promise me one day, just one day,

whenever in the future... Any day...

Any point in time, just promise me one day...

You will come back for me.

The Doctor gets a huge smile on his face, this one is not forced.

 **The Doctor**

Clara Oswald... The Impossible Girl.

My Impossible girl.

I will always come back for you.

The Doctor shuts the TARDIS doors, and Clara stays and watches as the TARDIS evaporates into thin air.

 **END OF EPISODE 1.**


End file.
